


How to Survive

by Meeleeon_inone



Series: Guide [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Cora, BAMF Stiles, Cub Isaac - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Weretiger Stiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeleeon_inone/pseuds/Meeleeon_inone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There only two types of people in the world. The hunters. And the prey. To survive, you need to make sure you are the hunter and everyone else is your prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro to Your Survival Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading :)  
> I never watched one second of Teen Wolf, but I did put a tag for it as a safety net. I just got hooked from all the fanfic.  
> I don't own any of the original characters, but the OCs are all mine.  
> 

**The Tiger Clan**

They are a vast web of people of all ages and occupations. Their Streak stretches across the globe, but is based in Los Angeles. Each territory has a Tigress or Tiger overseeing the community’s problems, but they all answer to the Head Tigress. In theory, there is only one Alpha, the Head Tigress, and the rest are all betas of different hierarchal rank. Yet the leading Tigress/Tiger is a First Beta of the territory and acts as Alpha until the Alpha returns. This system may seem overly complicated, but it allows the territory autonomy it wouldn’t have if the Head Tigress had to clear everything.

**The Head Tigress**

He’s got beautiful amber eyes and the softest hazel hair. His eyes follow the trend of all Tiger Clan members, the elfish slant. He’s not buff, but he does have sleek muscle. With his long limbs and slimness, he could be a dancer. But he gives the aura of a powerful hunter.

He’s fierce. Not because he’s of the Tiger Clan, but because he had to fight his way to the top. Originally, the Head Tigress is passed down from groomed female heir to groomed female heir. But after the Outbreak of ’02, the Head Tigress no longer wanted the title. She didn’t have an available heir, but she was training a boy to become a Tiger of his own Territory. So for the first time in history, a boy was became the Head Tigress. He had to prove himself several times over and even then, not everyone accepts him as the Head Tigress.

**Wolf Packs**

They are a close knit group of people that all follow their own Alpha. They do not answer to anyone other than regional Alphas. Every year, there is a Summit when all the regional Alphas meet together and discuss regional problems. Every five years, there is a Wolf Summit when all the Alphas meet in a neutral territory to discuss broader problems that affect all Wolves.

**Alpha of San Francisco**

He’s the Alpha of the smallest Pack in the Western United States. The only Pack that’s smaller on the American Continent is the Wilson Pack in Canada. He’s not without connections though. His allies include the largest packs in California. He’s a bit broody and glower-y, but he has the softest cotton candy heart.


	2. Tiger, Tiger Burning Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting deeper into the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another Chapter!  
> This one's a bit short, but I'm planning on posting another one soon!

The Tiger Clan wasn’t always the best. Just over a decade ago, the clan was struggling to keep itself together. Lillian Acosta, the Head Tigress then, was trying to hasten recovery from the epidemic. Acosta signed Order 37, which had all clan members be registered and placed under a department to speed recuperation efforts, into effect right after the epidemic was contained and it will continue to be in effect for four more years. She knew that a weak clan is a vulnerable clan.

A neighboring Wolf Pack believed that they could take advantage of the downed Clan. They attacked an outpost on the border of the territory. For several years, both groups took part in guerrilla war fare. It wasn’t until after the current Head Tigress, Stiles Stilinski, took power that the fighting finally ended.

In a decisive move, he sent his Special Forces soldiers all along the border to guard against attacks, while an unnamed unit went in to capture the Alpha of the pack. This put the Pack in a limbo since the Alpha power could not be passed down to the heir.

A few weeks later, a treaty was signed and many of the wolves were sent to the Clan as pledges of good faith. Sadly, this has set a precedent for many Wolf Packs seeking favor with the powerful Tiger Clan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A map of California Counties. Courtesy of geology.com.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will help visualizing where the Packs are from. Some Packs, like the Rosas, are several counties but are based in Santa Rosa. I wanted to clarify that the Clan is based in Los Angeles, but it's territory extends from San Bernardino to Mexico, as well.


	4. Howl Do You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot of Derek and mostly Cora <3

“DEREEEEK!” Cora screeched on the top of her lungs as she barreled down the hall. Wolf and man alike dove out of the way to avoid being crushed by her legs and pulverized by her glare. Speeding around the corner, she lunged through the library doors and to her brother.

“What,” The Alpha drawled. He was working on some highly time sensitive documents at the moment. Like a treaty renewal with a powerful pack and approval for Erica’s increase of allowance. He swears she was stalking him earlier today and was the one putting pins on every seat he was going to sit on. Apparently, taking longer than a day to approve the budget change was not appreciated.

“Have you been using my Russian Amber Imperial Conditioning Crème?” She asked quietly.

Derek shivered. He absolutely hated it when Cora got all quiet like that. It was usually a prelude to the most epic stage of revenge. Hesitantly, he nodded while trying to discreetly put as much distance between his sister and himself. Not that it would deter her in any way.

“Derek,” Cora growled between clenched teeth, “That 6 ounce tube was $120. $120! You’re so going to pay. For. This!” She emphasized each word with a strong poke at his abs. Abruptly pivoting back around, she stormed back outside.

As soon as she left, Derek leaned forward and rubbed his temples while bemoaning his sister’s existence. In his defense, the conditioner made his hair as soft as a feather. He kind of wanted to use it on his wolf too, but there was no viable way her could reach his back. He was slightly surprised that she noticed that he used most of it only now, instead of sniffing him out weeks ago. Then again, he’s been avoiding her ever since she started complaining about the mystery user. Hehe.

Opening up his laptop, Derek started humming Creep by Radiohead. It was his favorite song ever, even though it was a bit melancholy. He had a weekly Skype appointment with his older sister, the Alpha of Ventura. Before Laura was old enough to take the mantle as Alpha, their Uncle Peter was the Alpha Regent of Ventura, but he frequently forgot the ‘regent’ part of his title. It was under his leadership that the entire pack went to war against a Tiger Clan.

Three fourths thru the song, Laura finally accepted the call.

“Hey Der-Bear,” Laura squealed. She was fluttering her hands around as she grinned at the camera.

“Hey Lolly-pop,” Derek shot back. They both took a moment to glare at each other. No matter how many of these weekly calls they made, they always started them with hated nicknames.

“So how’s San Fran lately? Any trouble from the Abbott Pack?” Laura asked as she checked her notepad.

“Nope. We re-established borders and called a truce.” Derek replied as he continued to flip through the Pack House bills. The house was actually several connected San Fran town homes so everyone could live together. The younger kids liked knocking down walls in particular. He simply put Cora in charge of connecting rooms and Scott in charge of placating the complaining neighbors.

“Did you lose a lot?” Laura interjected.

“A lot of what?” Derek paused his reviewing. Glancing back at the screen he peered at Laura like she was going senile.

“Land,” Laura rolled her eyes. “When you re-established, did you lose a lot of land? I should update my maps since you had to re-draw borders.”

“Excuse me. We actually gained land. So yes, you _will_ have to redraw the borders,” Derek smiled. “The Abbott Pack has been decreasing in size recently and they were starting to fear attacks on their borders. With this alliance, they give land to a trusted pack and we give them easier access to San Fran. Of course, they’ll still have to go through the application process, they just won’t have to wait as long to get approved.” He went back to his QuickBooks account to calculate how much would be charged by Pack tax.

“Aww, my little brother is all grown up,” grinned Laura. She was actually proud that Derek was able to take care of such a sensitive event with finesse. She was a bit saddened that she couldn’t actually go at praise him and give him a hug, personally. Wolves were tactile groups after all. “What’s up with the rest of the pack? I wasn’t able to get a hold of Cora yet, but she’s been texting me about her boyfriend and some kind of conditioner? I can’t really follow her random rants.”

Derek blushed and explained about the super expensive but super conditioning crème. It was embarrassing to confess such sneakiness as an Alpha, but sisters were always embarrassing. The only thing Laura said in reply was, “You’re the Alpha, Derek” with a dry tone. Derek merely shrugged.

Derek was about to end the call when Laura stopped him. “By the way, you’re coming down here to visit during summer break right? You were supposed to come down during winter break but Scott needed to study,” Laura grumbled.

“Yeah, we’ll definitely be there. Cora really misses little Max. He’s constantly calling about his stuffed bunny, Chip.” Derek sighed. As much as he trusted his First, Scott, to take care of the territory, he really hated leaving it. His skin tingled whenever he wasn’t surrounded by his complete pack. “Why the sudden double-checking?”

“It’s nothing. There’s just a very important treaty council I have to attend and I would prefer if you could join me,” Laura answered as she massaged her temples. Looking closer at the screen, Derek noticed the bags under her eyes that were there since last week and the wrinkles that got deeper.

“Yeah, Can you send me the times later? I’ll make sure I’m able to be there,” he comforted. He really did love his sisters and would do anything for them. Of course he hasn’t told anyone. Can you imagine how much Cora would take advantage of him? Even more than now, that’s for certain.

Exiting Skype, Derek bemused, what could be so important that Laura wanted another Alpha (even though they were siblings Alphas usually want to keep treaty terms to themselves) to come and witness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to update weekly until June. After the second week of June, I'll update much more frequently. Please give me constructive crit :)


	5. Fiercest Flower in the Garden? Tiger Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles turn! A little fluff in this one :)

_…3…2…1...EERRRRRRRK!!!!!_

  
“No! How could they?! WHYYYYYYY?”. Stiles jumped up in agitation and paced the thick carpeted floor.

  
“Stiles, it’s just a game,” a calm voice interjected his indecipherable rant.

  
“No, Isaac, this is a betrayal. 2K16 was supposed to be better. The free-throw defense didn’t even work on you.” A wild elbow almost clipped Isaac on the nose, but years of practice allowed him to subconsciously dodge it.

“I’m just that good.” With a smirk, Isaac walked back into the kitchen to grab a yogurt. The Chobani flip Almond Coco Loco flavor was his favorite snack lately. Stiles never could understand why he likes such healthy snacks. Cheese puffs are it for him.

Sighing, he tossed the Xbox controller onto the ottoman and sunk as deep as he could into his old leather couch. The game was supposed to be a stress-reliever for him instead of raising his blood pressure. It was so unfair. Isaac didn’t even know how to play video games when he moved in a few years ago. They’ve been friends since grade school, but were never able to play outside of school and swimming thanks to Isaac’s abusive dickhole dad. But it’s all good now that Stiles’ dad adopted Isaac. They were literally “brothers from another mother” in the best way possible.

Catching the new bag of cheese puffs that Isaac tossed at his face, Stiles ripped into them and stuffed six of them into his mouth. Nodding thanks to Isaac, he got up and tramped up to the library. The Clan only got together monthly and only Stiles and Isaac lived on the top penthouse permanently, so the place was saturated with mostly their scent.

His library was filled with complete comic book series, a scratched magnetic chess board, mythical creature tomes, and his favorite fiction books. He dragged in tables of different sizes from yard sales to provide plenty of counter space. Some tables were strictly meant for research, others for studying. Some helpful Clan members donated soft pillows for the window seats and wide comfy chairs.

Sadly, he had to pass all the fluffy comfort to work at his large mahogany desk. He had several important meetings coming up that needed serious prepping. A few weeks ago, Laura of Ventura called to RSVP rooms at the on the guest floor. She included another Alpha on the guest list and Stiles wanted to get him vetted before it became an issue. Which meant Danny spent a few days checking this mysterious Alpha of San Francisco. When Stiles came into his position, a different Alpha was leading this pack. Candice of San Fran was a very business-like wolf. She fit right in with all the other high level techie company CEOs. He’s always believed that she often let her wolf live closer to the surface than most. But this new Alpha almost has no history on the internet. The only thing was the connection between the two Alphas, siblings. It was rare that siblings were Alphas at the same time. Since the San Francisco Alpha is younger, he must have struggled to become Alpha since he wasn’t trained by his own Alpha to lead a Pack.

Opening up his laptop, he checked his email for bills and Clan members’ concerns. Before, most of the members called him at all hours to complain and check in to him. Now, they have to send him an email and only emergencies warrant a phone call. Thank goodness. He was drowning in Clan “love”.

He made a few calls to several butchers to place an order for the Summer inter-Were Meeting of West United States. Being in L.A., one of the most ethnically diverse cities in the country, Stiles was often strong-armed into hosting neutral meetings. Being the only Clan was merely one more reason for him to host. The fact that he owned a penthouse building was a bonus. At least he got to charge for room and board. Yay.

At the end, he copied Danny’s file on the San Francisco Alpha onto his AllyArchive account. His account already had extensive files on surrounding Packs and the nearest Were-cat Clan (a Jaguar Clan in Mexico). He liked to keep tabs on his neighbors to avoid any surprises. Preparation for the worst meant that you were prepared for everything. In his case, that would be his neighbors ganging up together in a power-hungry struggle for a parallel of the Clan’s power. Total nightmare.

Slamming his laptop closed, he sighed in relief that the business part of the day was done. Six hours of sitting in a desk and staring at a laptop was not conducive to mental health. He was going a bit crazy.

Humming “A Thousand Miles”, Stiles bobbed his head and shimmied down the bannister. Leaping off in a flight of glory (and almost cracking his head open), he called out to Isaac for a mid-afternoon snack. Not hearing a reply, he crept past the game room and the kitchen expecting to see him watching a movie or grabbing a snack. But he wasn’t to be found. Snaking back towards Isaac’s room, Stiles perked his ears to listen for his heartbeat.

_Babum…babum…ba-ba-ba-ba-ba……..bum-bum-bum-bum-bum…_

Oh god. Not another one.

Dashing into the room, he rushed to Isaac’s side. “Isaac,” he shook his shoulder, “c’mon cub. It’s time to wake up.” Shaking Isaac’s shoulder, he continued to whisper reassurances in his brother’s ear until he woke with silent gasps.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, he rubbed his face all over Stiles chest and let himself be comforted by his Alpha’s rumbling purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This chapter is much longer!  
> If you have any scene requests/prompts, I'll definitely add them, so please comment!  
> Or if you have just general questions and suggestions that's okay too.  
> Is this going too slowly or too quickly? Please comment.


	6. Love at First Sight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet!

STILES

The first Pack to arrive was the Yreka Pack. At 5 in the morning. Needless to say, both Stiles and Isaac woke up when a Clan member ran through the doors to alert them of the Pack arriving in 30 minutes. Thank goodness all the rooms were prepared by last night.

Stiles welcomed the Pack took them to their rooms to rest and relax. Giving them a short tour, he left them to the platters of venison that arrived the night before. He always had fresh venison as a welcoming gift.  

The Rosa and Mendocino Packs arrived during lunch. Everyone was enjoying slow-roasted pork with mashed potatoes and Stile’s secret sauce. There was just barely enough for every with the additions.

The Packs were arriving at a steady rate in the afternoon. And by now, Clan members were also in the Clan Floor to give Stiles support and strength. It was a good idea since the scent of Wolf was filling up the entire building.

DEREK

He was nervous. He hasn’t been to an Inter-Pack Meeting since he first swore in as an Alpha. He was such a ball of nerves and anxiety and new-found power. That was six years ago. He’s in the exact same state except for the new-found power. Not that it makes much of a difference at this point.

They’ve been driving in a caravan since seven in the morning, but Scott’s car has been stopping at nearly every possible point for some reason or another. At one stop it was gas. At another it was a forgotten snack. And the one after that it was someone’s urgent cry for the restroom. Derek was tempted to just drive off without them.

…7 HOURS LATER…

They finally pulled up to the Ventura Pack House. The House was almost the complete opposite of the San Francisco Pack House. Instead of different flooring mixing together, Laura’s place was a sprawling white home with terracotta roof tiles. The upper floor held the personal bedrooms of Laura and her family, but the rest of the home was often filled with wolves. There was surrounding farmland for self-sustaining purposes and hills down the road for frequent Pack runs. It was the best alternative to forests and Derek was suitably jealous. The only thing he didn’t envy was the incredible electricity bill that always accompanied wolves when in the warmer climates.

As soon as his car pulled to a stop, his door was nearly ripped from the car and he was mauled into a giant scenting hug. He may be Alpha of his own pack, but he’ll always consider the Ventura Pack as his home and family. Plus, he’s missed his sister.

It took almost twenty minutes for everyone to finish scenting and drag everyone inside. They were so behind schedule, it wouldn’t make any difference if they stopped to rest and talk before driving over to LA.

STILES

The last Packs to arrive at night were the Ventura and San Francisco Packs. Strangely, the Packs arrived at the same time. Even stranger is that Laura is looking tensely at the other Alpha. And stranger than that is how hot the Alpha is. Oh dear Lord, just kill him now. He looks like a Greek god. His body is like a walking David. Dear Michelan-

“Hi, I’m Derek.” OH GOD HE’S TALKING!

“hnng” Stiles replied smartly.

“His name is Stiles, you must be Alpha Laura’s brother” Isaac injected while rolling his eyes at Stiles. His brother may be Alpha and verbose, but he’s not always the most coherent speaker.

“Yes…”Derek was staring at Stiles. He couldn’t help but sniff for Stiles scent. The hot chocolate with cinnamon smelled so good, he wanted to just lick Stiles forever.

“OH! Uh, yeah, I welcome you to the Clan’s territory and bid you to remember that peace will remain for the duration of your stay.” Stiles exclaimed after Isaac pinched his tri-cep really hard. Blush stained his cheeks in embarrassment towards the social gaffe. He’s pretty sure he didn’t recite the official greeting exactly like he’s supposed to, but no one’s really counting.

“C’mon in. I’ll show you to the floor that you reserved, Alpha Laura” Isaac rolled his eyes and led both Packs inside. His brother was such a dork. He gave them all a short tour and led them up to the third floor. Exceptionally, both Packs were staying together. Not that the floor was particularly small, but Packs generally like to have their own space. Must be a perk of having family between the Packs.

Derek and Stiles were left standing at the door, staring into each other’s eyes and smelling each other’s scent.  It was only at Derek’s slight shiver that Stiles remembered to usher him inside.


	7. Ab Ovo usque...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boners and Blood galore. Although there is no blood play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the writer's block T.T  
> But this chapter is so yummy.  
> Literally took some inspiration from my Bio Class. I think you can tell. We really did have to watch the video (it will make sense later). I think you can find it on Youtube...  
> Thank's for reading :) You guys are the best <3

Usually, treaty conferences started off with problems the local pack couldn’t fix. Most packs didn’t reach this desperate point to display weakness, but some problems were just too much for one pack. It also helped to strengthen bonds between packs.    

The first order of business was about Arthropoda Myriapoda (aka centipedes). An infestation had taken over several caves in Tulare County, feeding on bats and other cave animals. It was enough to send several young wolves to tears and Stiles definitely shivered when the video showed the centipedes feeding. No pack really wanted to volunteer for eradication duty, but Stiles could definitely see some perks the local pack could offer as incentive.

After getting the creepy-crawly business done, Stiles asked for any other problems that Alpha’s needed advice on. No one answered, but then again, some were still shivering at mental images.

After advisory, newly initiated Alphas were called to the front to be sworn in on the very first Treaty of the Wolves. Isaac, as First Beta of a neutral party, recorded and described all proceedings. It wasn’t’ his first time doing this, but it still awed him every time. First Head Tigress Stiles read the summary of the first treaty, then he asked all new Alphas who comply to cut a long and deep line down their left forearm. As the blood welled up, a drop would be left on bottom of the treaty. The power and aura coming from the blood bond was near painful for Isaac. Even the Alphas that didn’t get initiated couldn’t help but growl and snarl at thrumming of new Alpha bonds. Even though Isaac would be the only non-Alpha witness as long as he lived, he couldn’t help but wonder why they had to bind themselves so secretly. _Then again,_ he thought, _no sane were would want such power emanating in a public setting. Even Stiles can’t keep still._

Stiles was going to die. He had the hardest boner he’s ever had in his life during a solemn Alpha initiation. One he was supposed to be solemnly presiding over. Oh man. He’s going to be struck by lightning. This has to be morally wrong on some level. Except he really can’t help it. Alpha Derek is sitting on the other side of the room and is just looking so delicious. _He’s dark eyebrows and chiseled jaw, his puffy lips and crystal green eyes. Look his throat is a sleek line of artistry and his shoulder so wide and muscular._ Stiles may or may not have a crush at the moment. He wasn’t saying anything. _Thank goodness I bought scent-blockers last week. Not that I planned on using them this way. They were meant to deter pesky Alphas from trying to hump me._ The first time Stiles held this conference, he didn’t know how he smelled like to other Alpha wolves. So when he opens the door to the first arrival, he’s immediately jumped and trying to shove off a very persistent Alpha. Luckily, some Clan members were in the house already and pried the Alpha dog off. It was a humiliating experience for both of them. Needless to say, the Alpha dog was punished by the other Alphas for severe humping of a Head Tigress.

After several hour-long break, during which congratulations were shouted, the Alphas finally reconvened to begin treaty revision. All Alphas patiently waited to speak, since Stiles threatened declawing if no one stayed civil. Grievances were brought up and the other Alphas gave opinions on how it should be reconciled, but Stiles had the final say (as a supposedly level head amongst hot-blooded Alphas). Then pack land line changes were discussed. It was during this time that Derek mentioned his acquisition of land in return for protection. Most of the other Alphas approved since wolves needed to stay together against their predators. But a few knew that unannounced favors would be exchanged and they resented a young Alpha for such dealings. But majority were in agreement, so Derek’s deal was officially recognized.  

Stiles did a little happy dance when Derek was met with approval, but only on the inside. It wouldn’t do to show any bias whatsoever. But maybe he could send over a few choice pieces of wild boar that he was planning on roasting tonight. Of course, he would save most of the best parts for Isaac, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t send some to Derek.

Ringing the bell in front of him, Stiles signaled for the Alphas’ lawyers to enter the conference room. Usually he distrusted lawyers, but proper proceedings meant letting them enter to advise and do other lawyer-y stuff. Each lawyer came in with a list of amendments their Alpha wished to change or address. Single-file, they gently slid their papers and folders to Stiles to begin proceedings. He would carefully look over all amendments and decide which topics were to be discussed first. It was in these moments, he really felt like a ruler of all Alphas.

***

            It was already day 3 of the annual treaty conference and Derek was really starting to hate this stupid conference room. Why couldn’t they discuss it over a meal instead of nibbling on little crackers and guzzling water like they all came out of a severe drought. His stomach was silently agreeing with him too. Of course, seeing Stiles did make it somewhat better, but the curly-haired blonde beta kept glancing in Derek’s direction. It was starting to set his teeth on edge.

Of course, he had enjoyed the small gifts he received each morning, the fatty Boar liver to the hand-drawn sketch of a lake park. He knew Stiles was the one sending it to him, but he wasn’t entirely sure what would become of this new development. Would he have to give up his Pack? He would rather die than do that but he also wasn’t sure if he could bear to be forever friends with Stiles. It have him a harder headache than actual treaty proceedings.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the next chapter right now so it should be soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any scene requests/prompts, I'll definitely add them, so please comment!  
> Or if you have just general questions and suggestions that's okay too.  
> Is this going too slowly or too quickly? Please comment.


End file.
